Uchiha Nanase
by Kira Nakazato
Summary: Kisah bocah manis tapi jahil, Uchiha Nanase. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Kira Nakazato (Kaze)

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Slight Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Uzumaki

Uchiha Nanase

Uchiha Satoru

Uchiha Yuki

Rated : T

Anime: Naruto

Genre : Family

Warning : Shounen-Ai, M-preg, TYPO(S), AU, OC (Chara), OOC

.

.

.

A/N : Moshi minna! *tiba-tiba nongol* hehe.. lama tak jumpa ya~ Kaze kembali datang dengan membawa cerita yang idenya tiba-tiba datang waktu Kaze baru bangun tidur.

Langsung simak cerita di bawah ini saja ya! ^^

_HAPPY READING MINNA~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

SUMMARY :" Kisah bocah manis tapi jahil, Uchiha Nanase. Hope you like it."

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

PROLOG

* * *

" Hm.. Hm. Aduh, shit!"

Senandung pelan yang tadi terdengar merdu tiba-tiba hilang dan tergantikan dengan umpatan kasar oleh sang pemilik suara. Siapakah dia?

Mari kita tengok sedikit ah, atau jangan. Sebaiknya sedikit melirik saja karena pemilik mata berwarna biru laut itu sedang meringis sambil bermuka masam tak lupa tangan kirinya mengusap pelan dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

Tahu kan? Berani menganggunya sedikit saja sudah pasti dia akan mencak-mencak seperti orang PMS. Ngomong-ngomong mata berwarna biru laut?

Yah, dia Uchiha Naruto pemilik mata berwarna sapphire dan rambut gold dengan sejuta pesona imutnya. Dan jangan lupakan ia juga menyandang tittle sebagai 'istri' seorang Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal dengan sikap ketus dan dinginnya tapi anehnya digandrungi oleh banyak wanita di luar sana.

Laki-laki berumur 26 tahun itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak P3K yang tersimpan di dalam lemari tepat di depan kepalanya. Niatnya mau masak untuk sarapan keluarganya tapi entah karena masih mengantuk atau memang sedang tidak fokus membuatnya terantuk pintu lemari tempat menyimpan bumbu yang ia buka sendiri.

.

Sambil menggerutu karena dahinya yang terasa sakit, ia mendudukan dirinya sambil menaruh kotak P3K ke atas meja dengan tidak pelan. Menimbulkan bunyi –Bruk yang sedikit keras dan untungnya tidak sampai terdengar ke kamarnya.

Baru akan membuka kotak yang tadi sempat diambilnya sebuah suara sandal rumah terseret-seret membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur.

Di sana berdiri seorang anak kecil yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Sambil menguap kecil anak itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri 'ibu' nya yang sedang berdiri mematung.

Naruto terkesiap. Apakah suara yang ditimbulkannya tadi begitu keras sampai anak bungsunya terbangun?

Jangan heran mendengar kata 'anak' disini karena laki-laki manis ini termasuk manusia yang istimewa atau dengan kata lain ia mempunyai rahim di perutnya dan dapat mengandung layaknya seorang wanita.

" Kaa-san~" Panggil suara imut khas anak kecil itu pelan.

Kedua tangannya terjulur meminta digendong oleh sang ibu membuat guling berwarna kuning yang tadi ia peluk terjatuh kelantai. Tapi bocah itu tidak peduli.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tangan mungil anak bungsunya untuk kemudian menggendong bocah berkulit pucat itu.

Menguap lagi, anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Nanase itu menyembunyikan wajah mengantuknya di bahu kecil Naruto.

" Gomen. Kaa-san membangunkanmu ya?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Anak itu menggeleng kecil, kedua lengan mungilnya melingkar di bahu 'ibu'nya.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi yang tadi sempat ia duduki lalu mengusap surai anak bungsunya yang sangat identik dengannya.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kembali menggerutu dalam hati. Moodnya untuk memasak sudah hilang karena insiden lemari tadi.

" Kaa-san. Mau susu!" Nanase mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap Nanase.

Terakhir kali Nanase meminta susu di waktu pagi hari, ia sempat menghabiskan seluruh persediaan tomat segar milik suaminya untuk satu minggu.

Karena bocah periang itu jarang meminta susu dan biasanya ia merengek meminta di buatkan telur gulung plus saus mayonaisenya. Dan kejadian langka itu sukses membuat Sasuke berteriak tidak jelas di ruangan pribadi di kantornya. Sekarang entah persediaan buah apa yang nanti akan habis oleh anak bungsu imut tapi jahilnya ini.

.

Bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya merasa kesal permintaannya tidak ditanggapi. Dengan kesal ia meraih sisi kiri wajah Naruto lalu menarik pipi ibunya cukup keras. Membuat Naruto tersentak kecil lalu meringis.

" Aduh. Nanase... Iya-iya Kaa-san buatkan ya."

Mendengar itu Nanase segera melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Naruto lalu mengangguk senang.

Menurunkan Nanase dari gendongannya Naruto berjalan kecil ke counter untuk membuat susu pesanan Nanase.

Bocah itu mengekor di belakang Naruto sambil berputar-putar riang hingga kepalanya terasa pusing. Namun bukannya berhenti ia malah tertawa senang hingga tubuh kecilnya menabrak pelan pintu kulkas yang ada di belakangnya membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan tidak kaget mendapati Nanase yang sedang duduk di lantai depan kulkas.

" Sudah Kaa-san bilang jangan berputar-putar seperti itu." Kata Naruto baru sadar penyebab anaknya terjatuh.

Kebiasaan anak bungsunya memang sedikit aneh.

Naruto sedikit melirik jam dinding berwarna putih di ruangannya itu. Jam 06.29, sebentar lagi suami tampannya pasti bangun. Dan jangan lupakan wajah masamnya saat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa lelaki jenius itu selalu memiliki mood yang tidak bagus saat bangun tidur.

.

BRAK!

Terbukti dengan suara pintu yang terbanting lumayan keras. Naruto tidak kaget sama sekali karena sudah terlalu biasa dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat susu hangat untuk Nanase. Begitu juga dengan Nanase yang menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dimana sang ayah tengah berdiri dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Tidak peduli, Nanase kembali melakukan aktivitas barunya yaitu melompat-lompat di depan kulkas mencoba meraih handle pintu kulkas yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya.

Merasa aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mulai berkurang Naruto baru menoleh ke suaminya.

" Sasuke. Aku belum sempat membuat sarapan. Tapi kubuatkan kopi hangat untukmu, soal sarapan nanti aku yang pesan." Naruto menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

" Hn." Gumam Sasuke menyahuti penjelasan Naruto.

Matanya yang sipit memicing malas.

Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kursi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk duduk.

Setelah membuat tiga gelas susu dan satu gelas kopi hangat ia kemudian menaruh masing-masing gelas di meja.

Ingat anak sulungnya juga belum bangun ia bergegas menuju ke kamar anak sulungnya.

Entah kenapa bocah berumur 6 tahun itu menuruni sifat bad mood milik ayahnya di pagi hari. Jadi jika orang yang salah yang membangunkannya ia akan mengamuk habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan kelakuan anak bungsunya sambil menghela nafas.

" Nanase. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat Nanase melompat-lompat kecil di depan kulkas.

Merasa dipanggil Nanase menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Iris gelapnya mengerjap imut. Merasa senang ayahnya sudah bangun. Tanpa sadar ia berlari kecil lalu melompat ke arah Sasuke dan untung saja Sasuke dapat menangkap tubuh kecil itu meski sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

" Tou-san!" Panggilnya senang.

Entah kenapa ia senang sekali berada dekat ayahnya. Yah itu karena Sasuke sibuk di kantornya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

" Kenapa kau suka sekali melompat tiba-tiba ke Tou-san begitu, hm?" Tanya Sasuke gemas.

Nanase menggeleng kecil.

"Tou... bisa bantu Nanase?" Nanase melirik kulkas yang tadi sempat ia recoki lalu menunjuk-nunjuknya.

" Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Nanase.

Sebelum berjalan ke kulkas ia menatap tiga gelas susu yang sudah ditata 'istri' nya di atas meja. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Anak bungsunya pasti akan melakukan eksperimen susu buahnya dengan buah yang sekarang tersedia di kulkas. Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia harap bukan tomat penyambung nyawanya lagi seperti waktu itu.

" Ah! Tou-san~" Nanase mulai merengek.

Tangannya mulai menarik-narik poni panjang Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kulkas, menuruti keinginan anaknya.

* * *

Setelah tadi memesan beberapa jenis makanan siap saji yang tentu saja dapat di antar untuk sarapan, Naruto memutuskan untuk membangunkan Satoru.

Naruto membuka pintu bercat putih itu perlahan lalu masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa biru langit itu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah gundukan selimut berwarna biru bercorak awan di atas tempat tidur. Anak sulungnya masih tertidur nyenyak disana.

Menyibak tirai yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur anaknya ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Menarik sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepala si sulung, Uchiha Satoru.

Merasa ada cahaya matahari yang sedikit silau di atas kelopak matanya Satoru tersentak bangun lalu terbatuk kecil. Membuat kedua kelopak pucatnya terbuka sedikit. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur lalu mengusap pelan rambut raven anak sulungnya.

Aneh memang. Satoru akan terbatuk ketika merasa kaget.

Dengan alis mengeryit ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

" Mama?" Panggilnya dengan suara parau.

" Hm? Bahkan adikmu sudah bangun lebih dulu."

Naruto memeluk erat Satoru yang ada di depannya.

Membuat Satoru menenggelamkan wajah pucatnya di dada Naruto. Ia suka pelukan Naruto, terasa hangat dan nyaman yah walaupun pelukan ayahnya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

" Mama. Apa aku terlambat?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap kecil kedua matanya.

" Okureru, nani?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.

Ah dia lupa salah satu sifat jeleknya menuruni sifat anak sulungnya ini disamping sifat jenius milik ayahnya. Sedikit pelupa, ya Uchiha Satoru memiliki sifat bawaan lahir itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Namikaze Yuki, sepupunya sendiri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena mendadak bocah jenius itu akan blank sesaat jika sifat lupanya kambuh.

" Lupa ya hari ini hari minggu?"

Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Satoru perlahan.

Satoru mengerucutkan bibirnya mengikuti kebiasaan alami 'ibu'nya. Selain wajah datar ia juga akan menampakan perilaku lain kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Satoru memandang aneh wajah Naruto merasa sedikit kesal karena sudah digoda oleh 'ibu'nya sendiri.

" Kalau begitu aku tidur lagi saja." Balasnya kemudian hendak bersembunyi di balik selimut birunya lagi tetapi sebelum berhasil masuk Naruto sudah lebih dulu menariknya bangun.

" Eh, tidak boleh! Kau tidak mau bermain dengan Yuki? Sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan sampai disini." Naruto memicingkan mata birunya menilik wajah tampan putra sulungnya.

Mendengar nama 'Yuki' refleks Satoru melompat dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan santai ke kamar mandi. Menghasilkan dengusan kecil dari Naruto yang kemudian segera membereskan tempat tidur anaknya.

Yah mungkin sedikit membereskan karena tidak begitu berantakan lain dengan kamar Nanase yang seperti kapal pecah setiap pagi hari.

Selimut di bawah kasur, boneka tergeletak begitu saja di dekat lemari. Dan itu sempat menjadi pertanyaan aneh di kepala pirangnya. Bagaimana bisa boneka yang selalu menemani Nanase tidur bisa tergeletak di dekat lemari? Padahal jarak ranjang dan lemari lumayan jauh. Apa Nanase sempat-sempatnya melempar boneka itu saat tidur?

Heh, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Mengingat kejadian saat Nanase sempat tidur dengannya serta Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluh sepanjang pagi begitu mereka bangun karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Bagaimana tidak sakit? Saat tidur saja ia selalu terkena tendangan dari Nanase entah di kepala, perut, kaki, dada, bahkan sampai punggung. Salahkan saja gaya tidur Nanase yang sudah seperti pemain wushu, berputar-putar seperti baling-baling helikopter.

Dan pagi harinya saat bangun bisa-bisanya kepala Nanase berada di kasur bagian bawah sementara kaki kanannya bertengger manis di bawah hidung mancung Sasuke dan kaki kirinya berada di atas perut Naruto.

* * *

" Nananana~"

KRAK!

" Nana~"

KRAK!

Senandung kecil itu sukses membuat Sasuke merinding. Ia memandang anak bungsunya yang sedang membuka kulit semangka yang dikenal lumayan keras itu dengan tangan kosong. Hell! Orang dewasa normal saja membutuhkan pisau tajam dan sedikit tenaga untuk membelahnya.

Masih memasang wajah polosnya Nanase membelah buah berbentuk lonjong besar itu dengan mudah.

Entah kekuatan dari mana anak itu dapat melakukannya, oh! Atau jangan-jangan ia menuruni Naruto yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja setiap merasa senang berlebihan atau saat marah.

" Nanase?" Panggil Sasuke pelan merasa sedikit ngeri melihat kegiatan Nanase.

Nanase menolehkan kepalanya merasa dipanggil oleh ayahnya. Sekarang tangan dan mulutnya berwarna merah karena memakan semangka yang tadi dia belah.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Nanase adalah anak yang manis, imut, sekaligus cantik. Dengan mata bulat besarnya, kulit putihnya dan lesung pipi di sebelah kiri.

Tapi siapa sangka selain sifat polosnya ia anak yang luar biasa jahil, memiliki 1001 ide untuk membuat teman-temannya menangis meskipun belum bersama dengannya selama lebih dari 5 menit. Namun ia juga cengeng, sedikit pemarah, dan pemalu dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal tapi anehnya sangat menurut dengan kakakknya.

Mungkin karena Satoru selalu mau menemaninya bermain meskipun kakaknya ada tugas dari sekolah.

Ayahnya sibuk di kantor jadi ia jarang bermain dengan ayahnya . Hanya di hari minggu saja ia dapat bermain dengan ayahnya. Sementara ibunya sibuk dengan tugas di rumah. Walaupun juga sering menemani bermain tetapi tidak sesering kakaknya.

" Tou-san mau?" Tanyanya sambil menjulurkan daging buah semangka yang ada di tangan kanannya. Cairan berwarna merah pun sampai menetes di lantai marmer berwarna putih itu.

" Tidak." Sasuke mengambil beberapa tissue di atas meja makan lalu berjongkok menghampiri Nanase yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Ia kemudian dengan telaten membersihkan daerah sekitar mulut Nanase dengan pelan.

Sementara Nanase memasukan daging buah berasa manis itu kedalam gelas susunya yang berukuran lebih besar dari gelas susu yang lain.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto berjalan memasuki dapur yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu sambil membawa gelas berisi air putih yang tinggal separuh di tangan kanannya.

Bertepatan dengan itu bel rumah berbunyi nyaring membuat Naruto refleks berlari keluar dapur setelah tadi sempat menaruh gelas kotor di westafel.

" Yakin mau menghabiskannya, Nanase?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Nanase menolehkan kepalanya dari buah semangka dihadapannya ke arah ayahnya.

Nanase mengerjap polos lalu sesaat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Walaupun memberikan gesture seperti mengiyakan tetapi Sasuke tidak yakin Nanase akan menghabiskan susu ajaib buatannya tersebut. Ingat, Nanase itu jahil dan dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah anak itu tidak benar-benar menghabiskan susunya dengan tenang. Tetapi memberikan atau malah memaksa orang lain untuk menghabiskannya.

Seperti Itachi misalnya, kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke ini mendapat sial saat itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah menahan mual ia berusaha menelan cairan manis beranak buah itu dengan susah payah. Siapa yang tidak akan mual? Dengan sadisnya Nanase mencampurkan susu dengan buah durian lengkap dengan kulitnya. Dan catat! Itachi membenci buah berkulit kasar itu.

Dan setelahnya ayah dari Uchiha Yuki itu dirawat di rumah sakit selama 3 hari karena terus-terusan muntah.

Menghiraukan kegiatan anak bungsunya Sasuke kembali duduk dan mulai meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Tidak apa kan sedikit bersantai? Mumpung ini hari libur. Biasanya ia tidak sempat sarapan dengan keluarga kecilnya ini karena harus terburu-buru ke kantor.

Beberapa menit kemudian langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar dari arah tangga. Sang pemilik kaki itu berlari kecil menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang asik dengan kopinya.

" Ayah!" Ia berteriak kecil membuat manik sehitam malam ayahnya melirik padanya.

"Hn?"

" Ayah menyembunyikan PSP-ku?" Tanya Satoru. Kedua alis hitamnya mengeryit.

Sasuke balas mengeryit bingung. Kapan aku menyembunyikan PSP? Sasuke bertanya bingung.

" Papa je suis śerieux. J'en ai bensoin maintenant!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kalau anaknya yang satu ini sudah mengganti bahasa berarti suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

" Ayah tidak menyembunyikannya, Satoru. Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada ibumu?"

Diam, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu memilih duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Lalu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Penyakit Satoru pasti sedang kambuh. Apa lagi kalau bukan lupa? Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan PSP milik Satoru? Sedangkan benda elektronik berwarna silver itu selalu dibawa kemana-mana oleh anak sulungnya.

Naruto memasuki dapur dengan membawa dua buah kantung berisi makanan siap saji di kedua tangannya.

" Ayo makan." Serunya semangat lalu segera menata makanan tersebut di atas meja.

Nanase bangkit berdiri lalu menaruh gelas berisi susu ke atas meja dengan berjinjit. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang sedang memasang tampang kesal.

" Nii-chan!" Panggilnya lalu menghampiri kakaknya.

Satoru menoleh lalu menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. Melirik gelas susu yang tadi ditaruh adiknya ia menampilkan seringai khas mirip ayahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Nanase. Bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu tertarik membentuk seringai lebih mengerikan dari milik kakaknya.

Mungkin ini juga merupakan alasan kenapa Nanase sangat menurut kepada kakaknya.

Dan sepertinya pagi hari di keluarga Uchiha itu akan diawali dengan tingkah jahil anak manis bernama Uchiha Nanase itu dan jangan lupa dukungan dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Apa ini?! Efek dari awal yang menggebu-nggebu tapi hilang semangat buat ngetik jadi begini hasil.a.. yah.. gomen2 ini baru prolog ya.. dan yang nunggu fict lain dari Kaze, Kaze benar2 minta maaf belum bisa nge up-date~ :3

See you next chapter ne.. *lambai2in bendara putih*

.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kira Nakazato**_

_**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Slight ItaKyuu**_

_**Uchiha Nanase**_

_**Uchiha Satoru**_

_**Uchiha Yuki**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Anime: Naruto**_

_**Genre : Family &amp; Romance**_

_**Al-genre: Friendship &amp; Humor**_

_**Warning : Shounen-Ai, M-preg, TYPO(S), AU, OC (Chara)**_

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Pasangan kakak-beradik beda dua tahun itu sedang berada di teras rumah. Mereka sudah meminta ijin orang-tuanya untuk pergi bermain. Dan tanpa khawatir pasangan SasuNaru itu mengijinkan. Alasannya, rumah mereka ada di kawasan elite dan di setiap gerbang keluar kawasan tentu saja ada penjaga yang bertugas membuka dan menutup gerbang. Tidak sembarangan orang yang dapat keluar masuk karena setiap penghuni memiliki access code yang hanya di miliki oleh orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Dan sudah pasti keamanan di perumahan itu sangat terjamin.

Satoru mengikatkan pita berwarna biru laut di kerah kemeja berwarna putih yang dikenakan adiknya dengan telaten. Setelah selesai ia kemudian mengambil topi miliknya yang sempat ia taruh di bangku teras kemudian memakainya terbalik yang seharusnya bagian depan yang lebih panjang menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari.

Sementara Nanase menatap kakak kandungnya dengan wajah bingung. Ia membuka bungkus permen lollipop warna pelangi kemudian menjilat permen lollipop itu dengan riang.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas. Setelah mengobati dahi Sasuke yang memar karena terantuk meja tadi ia menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke bisa terantuk meja? Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha, Nanase.

Tadi setelah selesai sarapan Naruto memandikan Nanase seperti biasa. Tapi bukan Nanase namanya jika ia bersikap tenang barang sejenak. Anak itu terus bergerak kesana kemari saat dimandikan membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh membentur dinding karena terpeleset sabun yang terjatuh akibat ulah Nanase kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang karena mendengar suara gaduh kemudian menangkapnya. Dengan sedikit perjuangan 45 akhirnya Nanase selesai dimandikan. Tidak sampai disitu, saat akan dipakaikan baju pun Nanase melompat dari ranjang yang sudah ia injak-injak dengan kaki basah lalu berlarian dengan berteriak nyaring –merasa senang. Dengan riang ia berlari lalu menjerit sambil berkata ' tidak mau ' saat Naruto membujuknya untuk memakai baju. Terpaksa Sasuke dan Naruto mengejar kemanapun kaki kecil itu melangkah.

Anak itu terus berlari hingga keluar kamar. Dari ruang tamu, dapur, ruang bermain bahkan gudang. Setiap akan tertangkap entah itu oleh Naruto atau Sasuke, ia bisa dengan mudah berkelit lalu kembali berlari sambil tertawa-tawa senang. Puncaknya, Nanase berlari ke arah ruang kerja Sasuke yang seharusnya terkunci tapi saat itu terbuka begitu Nanase mendorongnya.

Ia kemudian bersembunyi di bawah meja kerja ayahnya. Selang beberapa detik Sasuke masuk dengan nafas terengah.

Ia tersenyum senang melihat punggung kecil terbalut handuk tebal berwarna kuning sedang berjongkok di bawah meja. Sasuke berlari hendak menangkap Nanase tapi naas ia tersandung kakinya sendiri lalu dengan keras dahinya beradu dengan meja kerjanya.

Suara yang ditimbulkan Sasuke tadi sontak membuat Nanase menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sang ayah sedang meringis sambil memegangi dahinya. Nanase dengan panik pun keluar dari bawah meja lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang terduduk. Seakan ikut merasakan sakit yang Sasuke rasakan tangisnya pun pecah sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya. Tidak berapa lama Naruto datang dengan berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke dan Nanase kemudian bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi. Setelah itu Nanase menurut saat dipakaikan baju kemudian Naruto mengobati dahi Sasuke yang memar.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang tiduran di sofa. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut nyeri tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan kepada Naruto. Nanase yang terlalu aktif sering kali membuat mereka pusing tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah keistimewaan Uchiha Nanase. Jika anak itu tidak ada mungkin rumah akan menjadi sepi.

" Dobe. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Ia mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kaget. Sejak kapan Sasuke ada di sampingnya? Naruto lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya.

" Ya. " Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi halus Naruto dengan lembut lalu mendorong kepala Naruto supaya bersandar di dadanya dengan pelan. Ia tahu istrinya sedang kelelahan. Wajah manis itu sedikit pucat. Sedikit banyak membuatnya khawatir.

Naruto menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke, ia menghirup aroma mint milik suaminya.

" Teme. Sepertinya aku harus berterima –kasih lagi dan lagi kepada Kaasan." Naruto membuka suara.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, " Yah, aku pikir... saat aku kecil mungkin aku sama aktifnya dengan Nanase. " Ia kemudian menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa mengerti. Sebenarnya ia seperti dejavu saat melihat kelakuan Nanase. Memang dari kecil ia sudah tahu seperti apa kejahilan Naruto, sangat mirip dengan ulah jahil milik Nanase saat ini. Saat kecil Naruto tidak hanya jahil tapi juga berisik, menurutnya. Tapi berkat dirinya perilaku jahil Naruto dapat dibatasi. Setiap Naruto hendak berbuat jahil Sasuke akan menghentikannya dan dengan patuh Naruto menurutinya.

" Ya, kau harus berterima-kasih Dobe. " Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto yang sedang memandangnya. Sasuke kemudian memagut bibir Naruto sambil menghisapnya pelan membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya erat.

" Nghh~ " desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto yang tengah menerima lidah Sasuke yang bergerilya di dalam mulutnya. Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke pelan membuat pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Dengan nafas terengah Naruto mengusap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

" Dobe. Ayo buat adik untuk Nanase. " Dengan entengnya Sasuke berucap.

Kalimat itu sukses membuat persimpangan di dahi Naruto muncul. Ia menatap sebal ke arah wajah Sasuke yang membuat tampang mesum –menurutnya.

" Tidak mau, Dasar Teme hentai. Yah! Jangan menyentuhku!" Naruto berteriak panik dengan kaki yang bergerak naik-turun menendang Sasuke karena tangan laki-laki itu sudah bergerak kemana-mana.

" Hei, Dobe!" Sasuke menghentikan berontakan Naruto dengan memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

Ia menatap serius wajah manis itu. Hah, ia hanya ingin mendapat jatah apa itu tidak boleh? Lagipula sudah lama ia tidak melakukannya dengan Naruto karena ada Nanase yang butuh perhatian khusus.

Jadi mumpung timingnya sedang bagus karena kedua anaknya sedang pergi bermain apa salahnya. Mendadak Sasuke mengeluarkan aura devil dan seringaian mengerikannya muncul tanpa sadar.

" Te-Teme?" Panggil Naruto.

Kedua mata bulatnya mengerjap bingung.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sudah memanggul Naruto layaknya karung beras yang membuat Naruto berontak.

" Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Naruto bertanya kesal. Ia menggerakkan kakinya naik turun minta diturunkan.

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Ia sudah akan berjalan melewati lorong yang menuju ke kamar mereka.

" Teme, turunkan aku!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Suaranya bahkan menggema di dalam lorong panjang itu.

" Sst, Dobe. Aku hanya meminta jatahku, tidak sampai membuatmu hamil lagi. Lagipula anak-anak sedang tidak ada jadi mereka tidak akan melihat." Sasuke berkata santai.

Tangannya yang tidak menyangga badan Naruto meremas pelan pinggul sintal milik istrinya. Sontak hal itu membuat berontakan Naruto terhenti dan pipinya memerah parah.

Setelah sampai di di depan kamar Sasuke segera masuk kemudian mengunci pintunya.

" Teme, aku sedang tidak mood. Jadi biarkan aku keluar ya?" Naruto bertanya pelan setelah sempat diturunkan oleh Sasuke di ranjang.

" Tidak Dobe. Akan kubuat kau menikmatinya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum lalu menerjang Naruto hingga jatuh telentang di atas ranjang.

" Sasuke?! Iie, iie, iie, IIEEEEEEEE!"

Sepertinya itu teriakan terakhir yang dikeluarkan Naruto karena selanjutnya, ne readers pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

"Oh? Apa Nii-chan mendengar suara Kaa-san?" Nanase bertanya kepada kakaknya yang sedang menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Membuat Satoru menoleh lalu mengorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Sepertinya adiknya salah dengar. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun, memang kenyataannya kawasan ini biasa sepi. Lagipula jarak mereka dengan rumah jauh.

" Tidak, Nana-chan. Mungkin kau salah dengar." Satoru berkata di depan wajah Nanase.

Ia kemudian mengambil permen lollipop yang sedang dimakan adiknya lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Nanase memekik kesal. Ia kan sedang memakan lollipopnya. Kedua pipi gembulnya menggembung lucu.

" Kenapa Nii-chan tadi tidak bawa lollipop sendiri sih?!" Nanase bertanya ketus. Kedua kaki mungilnya menghentak-hentak ketanah dengan kesal.

Satoru tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali menjahili adiknya ini.

" Gomen. Nii lupa membawanya." Satoru mengacak-ngacak rambut emas milik adiknya dengan gemas yang dihadiahi protesan oleh Nanase.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menelurusi jalan setapak yang mengarah ke taman di dalam perumahan –salah satu fasilitas disana.

Berniat mencari mangsa untuk meminum susu yang tadi pagi telah Nanase buat.

Saat mereka akan berbelok menuju kedalam taman dua orang penjaga yang memakai seragam berwarna biru lengkap dengan topinya menghampiri Satoru dan Nanase. Salah satu dari mereka yang berkepala botak berjongkok di depan Nanase yang memandang heran padanya.

" Adik kecil mau kemana?" Tanyanya ramah.

Orang itu yang bernama Shinosuke Ryo lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Nanase lalu memainkannya naik turun.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Nanase dengan suara imut.

Kepalanya dimiringkan tanda bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak mengenal orang ini.

Tiba-tiba Satoru berjalan cepat lalu menarik Nanase untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang berani pegang-pegang adiknya.

" Jangan sentuh adikku!" Satoru berkata dingin lalu memberikan death glare khas ayahnya yang membuat laki-laki bernama Ryo itu sukses terjungkal ke belakang.

Melihat temannya terjungkal dengan nista penjaga satu lagi yang bername tag Hibiya Kira membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan menumpu pada lutut di depan Satoru.

" Hai." Sapanya tak kalah ramah.

Iris berwarna hijau terang berbingkai kaca-mata putihnya menyipit saat ia tersenyum.

Satoru menatap tidak suka kearah penjaga bernama Kira itu.

" Nii-chan minggir dulu~" Nanase mendorong Satoru kesamping karena menghalangi pandangannya. Ia kemudian mendongak menatap wajah tampan Kira. Pipi bulat milik Nanase tiba-tiba memerah.

" Kira-Nii~" Panggil Nanase lalu melompat riang yang langsung ditangkap oleh Kira dengan tertawa kecil.

" Apa kabar Nanase?" Tanya Kira sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Nanase.

" Nanase baik. Kira-Nii kenapa tidak pernah main ke rumah Nanase?" Tanya Nanase antusias. Sudah lama penjaga satu itu tidak bermain kerumahnya.

Kenapa Nanase bisa kenal dengan Kira? Itu karena penjaga ini pernah menolongnya pulang saat ia bermain keluar sendirian saat umurnya tiga setengah tahun.

" Ah, akhir-akhir ini sangat banyak pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa bermain ke rumah Nanase." Kira menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Nanase mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tangan mungilnya memainkan rambut abu-abu milik kira yang menyentuh lehernya.

Satoru berdecak kesal melihat interaksi antara Nanase dan penjaga bernama Kira itu. Dalam hati ia akan balas demdam karena sudah membuat Nanase mengacuhkannya. Begitu juga dengan penjaga satu lagi yang bernama Ryo, ia sibuk menggigiti topi tugasnya merasa cemburu.

" Kira-Nii kenapa Nii tampan sekali?" Tanya Nanase polos ia memegangi pipi Kira.

Kira tersenyum lagi lalu balik bertanya, " Nanase juga. Kenapa kau manis sekali? Ah, tidak. Tapi cantik." Ia rasa otaknya korslet.

Entah terhipnotis mata berwarna Shappire itu atau karena terhipnotis wajah cantik anak berumur empat tahun digendongannya tanpa sadar Kira mengecup singkat bibir merah muda Nanase.

Satoru yang melihatnya refleks membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Orang ini benar-benar! Selama ini belum ada orang lain yang berani mencium adiknya dibibir kecuali anggota keluarganya. Rasanya sudah ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya yang siap meledak.

" Turunkan adikku!" Satoru berteriak kesal.

Nanase yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya menoleh ke arah kakaknya lalu berkata tanpa terduga. " Nii-chan berisik!"

Satoru menganga tidak percaya. Apa adiknya sudah gila?

Nanase kembali menatap wajah Kira yang sedikit memerah.

" Nanase maaf... in-"

" Hihi, Nanase suka Kira-Nii kok." Kata Nanase riang. Menghasilkan senyum tipis di bibir Kira.

Tiba-tiba Ryo bangkit berdiri lalu kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Nanase.

" Nanase-chan, boleh Nii cium juga ya?" Tanyanya antusias. Ryo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Saat kurang dari 15 cm menuju wajah Nanase. Anak itu sudah mendorong wajah Ryo dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat Ryo terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

" Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka Nii botak!" Kata Nanase kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ryo dengan jari telunjuknya.

Bagai terkena ribuan panah yang menusuk jantungnya Ryo pun jatuh terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya ia kemudian bergumam 'kenapa' berulang kali karena ditolak oleh Nanase.

Satoru yang sudah sangat kesal menendang lutut Kira cukup keras membuatnya menunduk lalu menurunkan Nanase dari gendongannya.

" Nii-chan!" Nanase berteriak tidak terima karena kakaknya menendang Kira.

"Heh. Rasakan itu!" kata Satoru dingin.

" Nii tidak apa-apa?"

Nanase mengusap-usap lutut Kira yang terbungkus celana panjang berbahan katun berwarna biru yang ia pakai. Dengan wajah khawatir ia berbicara sendiri akan rencananya untuk menendang pantat kakaknya membuat Kira tersenyum kecil merasa lucu.

" Iya."

Saat hendak menegakkan tubuhnya Kira dibuat terkejut karena Nanase mencium singkat pipinya. Ia kemudian menarik kakaknya untuk pergi setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' kepada Kira.

Samar-samar Kira dapat mendengar teriakan kesal Satoru yang berkata akan membalas dendam kepada mereka.

Kira membalikkan badannya kemudian melihat teman kerjanya masih duduk di tengah jalan sambil menatap kosong ketempat terakhir Nanase berdiri tadi.

" Aku sudah bilang jangan menganggu Nanase 'kan? Kakaknya itu galak." Kira berkata santai lalu berlalu meninggalkan Ryo yang masih pundung sambil mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari sebelum tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Nanase duduk di salah satu ayunan berbentuk bangku sambil mencoret-coret sebuah buku bersampul keroro di pangkuannya. Sambil memasang wajah serius bak orang dewasa yang sedang berpikir akan sesuatu ia tertawa kecil lalu membentuk suatu huruf yang dipelajarinya dari ibunya kemarin dengan pensil di tangannya. Menghiraukan sang kakak yang sedang memakan sandwich buatan Naruto.

" Nii-chan. Makannya masih lama? Nanase bosan. Kapan kita membagi susunya?" Nanase bertanya bosan dengan raut wajah sebal.

Terhitung sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu sang kakak selesai dari acara makannya. Bukannya berhenti Satoru seolah asik sendiri dengan sandwich-nya. Ia bangkit berdiri setelah memasukkan buku dan pensilnya kedalam tas selempang yang ia pakai untuk kemudian berjalan mengahmpiri kakaknya.

Dengan wajah datar Satoru asik memakan sandwich kesukaannya. Menoleh sesaat Satoru lalu menelan bulat-bulat potongan sandwich yang tersisa di dalam mulutnya. Ia kemudian meraih botol air mineral yang ia taruh disampingnya kemudian meminum isinya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang terkena remah sandwich yang tertinggal.

Nanase melompat-lompat semangat begitu melihat kakaknya mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Ia segera menarik kakaknya menuju kerumunan anak-anak lain yang kira-kira umurnya lebih tua dari kakak-beradik itu. Lebih tepatnya anak kelas lima SD yang sedang bermain kasti di salah satu lapangan mini perumahan itu.

Anak-anak itu tertawa-tawa senang ketika tiba giliran mereka untuk berlari memutari lapangan.

Nanase berlari kecil menghampiri salah satu anak yang duduk di pinggir lapangan karena tidak ikut bermain meninggalkan kakaknya yang terburu-buru mengejar jauh dibelakangnya.

" Nii!" Sapa Nanase kepada anak tersebut. Sontak anak berambut merah itu menoleh merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

Nanase dengan santainya duduk merapat di sebelah anak berambut merah itu. Menghasilkan tanda tanya besar di kepala anak bernama Hyuuga Akari itu.

Akari mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Iris ungu-nya menelisik wajah anak kecil di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Akari pelan. Duduknya sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke Nanase.

Nanase tertawa riang. Ia kemudian dengan imutnya memperkenalkan diri sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan tas selempangnya.

" Namaku Uchiha Nanase. Tousanku sangat tampan dan Kaasan sangat manis, Nii-chan juga tampan. Ah, tapi menurutku aku jauh lebih tampan dari Nii-chan~" Nanase berkata semangat sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendadak Akari memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memerah. Ia belum pernah melihat anak semanis sekaligus cantik dan bertingkah imut begitu selama ini. Memang banyak teman sekelasnya yang mengidolakan dirinya karena ia keren dan tampan –menurut mereka. Tapi mereka adalah perempuan yang tidak sepenuhnya memiliki karakter seperti bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini yang terlihat natural. Tidak seperti mereka yang kesannya dibuat-buat, ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Melihat saja ia enggan.

Setelah menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cepat Akari kembali menoleh ke arah Nanase yang sedang menatapnya polos. Entah perasaannya atau bukan ia seperti mencium aroma yang sangat manis menguar dari tubuh bocah itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

" Hyuuga Akari." Ujarnya singkat.

" Akari-Nii?"

Akari mengangguk kecil.

Tak berapa lama muncul Satoru yang berlari menghampiri Nanase yang sedang duduk dengan salah satu anak dilapangan. Iris tajamnya memandang sebal ke arah anak yang duduk di sebelah Nanase. Ia heran kenapa adiknya bisa dengan mudah disukai oleh orang lain walaupun hanya dengan sebatas melihat. Pulang nanti ia harus melapor ke ayahnya tentang kejadian tadi dan mungkin nanti juga.

" Nana-chan." Panggilnya sambil berlari menghampiri Nanase.

Bocah manis itu menoleh sambil membuka tas selempangnya.

" Nii-chan sudah punya target?" Tanya Nanase, ia mengambil termos kecil yang isinya adalah susu buatannya tadi pagi.

" Ya, orangnya tepat disampingmu." Satoru menyeringai sadis sambil melirik Akari yang sedang duduk.

Nanase ikut menyeringai. Tangan mungilnya kemudian memeluk lengan anak berumur 10 tahun itu dengan erat membuat siempunya lengan menoleh kaget.

Akari meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal berbahaya yang akan menimpa dirinya. Ia menatap bergantian wajah Satoru dan Nanase.

" Ah, hari ini panas ya Nana-chan." Satoru bertanya OOT sambil meraih termos berisi susu milik Nanase. Dan diangguki oleh adiknya.

" Nah bagaimana kalau kau minum ini? Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Satoru berjalan perlahan mendekati Akari dengan wajah bak shinigami. Membuat Akari mengerutkan alisnya. 'Apa yang akan anak ini lakukan?' tanyanya bingung dalam hati. Ia hendak mundur tapi Nanase tengah memegang lengannya dengan erat.

" Nii. Bagaimana kalau ganti target saja? Nanase suka Akari-Nii." Nanase berujar polos membuat Satoru mengangkat sebelas alisnya dan membuat pipi Akari bersemu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Menghela nafas, Satoru menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah anak perempuan yang sedang bermain tak jauh darinya. Ia lalu menghampiri anak-anak tersebut. Selang beberapa detik terdengar jeritan dan tangisan yang diakibatkan oleh Satoru.

Nanase yang melihat tertawa senang sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Kakaknya memang hebat. Hampir semua anak perempuan yang ia lihat lari ketakutan karena ulah Satoru yang memaksa mereka untuk meminum susunya.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika susu itu didalamnya terdapat daging semangka yang manis. Masalahnya susu itu terlihat mengerikan dengan warna merah muda sedikit kuning juga terdapat bintik-bintik hitam jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Penyebabnya adalah daging buah semangka yang Nanase remas-remas dengan tangan mungilnya kemudian ia tambahkan mayonaise juga sedikit keju yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas, ah lebih tepatnya keju yang sudah basi. Jangan tanya bau dan bagaimana rasanya. Mendekat saja bau keju basi sudah sangat menyengat membuat pusing.

Akari menoleh bingung. Sepertinya kakak-beradik beda wajah ini termasuk anak jahil setelah melihat kelakuan Satoru yang sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir. Tapi ia bersyukur anak disebelahnya tidak jadi memaksanya untuk minum sesuatu dari dalam termos berwarna merah polos itu. Tunggu, anak kecil berwajah manis ini tadi bilang menyukainya 'kan? Ho~ tiba-tiba Akari mengeluarkan seringainnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Nanase tidak buruk juga. Ia bisa membuktikan pada teman-temannya jika ia juga bisa memiliki orang yang bisa ia ajak kencan.

Akari, apa otak bocah ini sudah error? Ia bahkan baru berusia 10 tahun tapi sudah berpikir ke hal-hal seperti itu.

Yare-yare.

' Karena sepertinya kakaknya galak jadi aku harus mendapatkan hati bocah manis ini dulu.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia berterima kasih lagi kepada otaknya yang genius karena mampu menganalisis sesuatu dengan cepat dan memang dugaannya tepat.

" Ehem." Akari berdehem pelan membuat Nanase menolehkan kepalanya.

" Apa tenggorokan Nii tersangkut sesuatu?" Nanase bertanya polos.

JLEB!

Perkataan anak ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Akari menyisir poni merahnya kebelakang sedikit menutupi rasa gugupnya.

" Ma-" Sebelum Akari selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya sebuah termos melayang dan tepat mengenai wajahnya membuat ia terjungkal ke belakang.

Sang pelaku pelemparan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Satoru tersenyum bangga. Nice Shoot! Pikirnya. Ia bergegas menghampiri adiknya yang tengah memandangi Akari.

Akari bangkit berdiri dengan perasaan kesal lalu menatap Satoru tajam. Berani-beraninya bocah itu melempar wajahnya.

" Bocah! Kenapa kau melempar wajahku?!" Tanya Akari berang. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

" Cih, seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau menggoda adikku?!" Satoru memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

Tidak mau kalah Akari balas memberikan death glare menghasilkan kilatan listrik diantara mata mereka.

Nanase memandang bingung. Mereka kenapa sih? Tanya Nanase dalam hati. Ia kemudian berdiri menyempil diantara Satoru dan Akari lalu mendorong tubuh mereka mundur berlawanan arah.

" Kakak jangan marah-marah ke Akari-Nii!" Perintah Nanase kesal. Ia menampakkan wajah cemberutnya yang imut.

Membuat Satoru menunjuk wajah Akari dengan kesal lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke lehernya sendiri dengan gerakan seperti mengiris sesuatu. Kemudian ia berbalik.

" Ayo pulang!" Satoru berjalan terlebih dahulu setelah mengambil termos yang tadi ia lempar.

Nanase berhenti cemberut lalu tertawa kecil. Ia tiba-tiba menarik lengan Akari sehingga Akari menunduk lalu berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Akari.

" Nanase pulang dulu ya~ Dadah Akari-Nii!" Nanase melambai riang sambil menyusul kakaknya.

Akari yang tersadar dari rasa kagetnya mengusap pipi bekas ciuman Nanase tadi. Bagai kesurupan orang gila ia berguling-guling di lapangan tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang menjadi kotor dan tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang menatapnya aneh.

Sepertinya akan ada banyak orang yang menyukai si Uchiha kecil Nanase walaupun ia jahil. Tapi hanya akan ada satu orang yang bisa menarik hati kecil dan polosnya kelak. Dan menghentikan seluruh ulah jahilnya.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Yo~ Apa kabar? ^^ yang nunggu ItaKyuu keluar sabar dulu ne.. lalu penjelasan tentang Akari akan dibahas di chapter depan. Kalau ada yang mau bagi ide Kaze tunggu ne_

_Gomen, Kaze nggk bisa balas review satu-satu tapi Kaze ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir di cerita abal ini.._

_Akhir kata, See ya guys~_

_**RnR**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kira Nakazato**_

_**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Slight ItaKyuu**_

_**Uchiha Nanase**_

_**Uchiha Satoru**_

_**Uchiha Yuki**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Anime: Naruto**_

_**Genre : Family &amp; Romance**_

_**Al-genre: Friendship &amp; Humor**_

_**Warning : Shounen-Ai,YAOI, M-preg, TYPO(S), AU, OC (Chara), OOC, ALUR KEONG, DLL.**_

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pening ia mencoba duduk diranjang. Naruto kemudian menoleh menatap Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan kesal ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya lalu berdiri di atas kasur.

"SASUKEEE!" Teriaknya dan dengan beringas menginjak-injak perut Sasuke yang tidak tertutup celana panjang yang ia pakai.

Sasuke dengan refleks membuka lebar matanya karena tiba-tiba merasa nyeri di bagian perutnya. Menangkap kaki Naruto yang hendak menginjak perutnya lagi ia kemudian menarik kaki tersebut hingga sang empu terjatuh ke arahnya karena keseimbangannya hilang.

Naruto jatuh menimpa Sasuke dengan posisi menungging.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam melihat pemandangan erotis yang dibuat Naruto. Saat hendak menyentuh bahu milik istrinya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke kamar mandi setelah tadi sempat memberikan tinjuan mautnya ke perut Sasuke. Sasuke meringis nyeri sambil mengusap perutnya pelan.

Yah, setidaknya ia berhasil mencuri tiga ronde dari istrinya. Ia turun dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela berukuran besar yang ada di kamarnya. Menatap pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya ia mengeryit saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah tengah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"Dobe. Dokumen yang kemarin kau taruh dimana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara sedang sambil menyisir poninya kebelakang –merasa gerah.

"Ku taruh di mejamu. Apa Ita-Nii sudah datang?" Naruto melongokkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto baru saja selesai mengenakan baju lengan pendek berwarna orange kesayangannya setelah tadi sempat menyelesaikan acara mandi kilat.

Sebelum Naruto sempat berjalan meninggalkan kamar, Sasuke mengecupnya lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya dengan kesal lalu menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto berlari menuruni tangga kemudian membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Naruto berucap sambil menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya kakak kandung dari Naruto itu dengan nada ketus.

Naruto merengut mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.

Laki-laki ber-iris merah darah itu memasuki rumah dengan santai karena memang sudah biasa.

" Kyuu-Nii sendirian?" Tanya Naruto mengikuti kakaknya yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Kyuubi itu –sekarang.

Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang ada di ruang keluarga sebelum menjawab.

"Aku bersama Itachi dan Yuki. Mereka masih ada di mobil." Kyuubi berkata santai sambil meraih majalah sport yang ada di atas meja.

Naruto duduk di hadapan Kyuubi lalu menopang dagunya. Kakaknya sangat berbeda jauh darinya. Meskipun sama-sama jahil kakaknya cenderung pendiam dan pastinya menyebalkan –menurutnya. Walaupun bisa menjadi sangat baik.

Tidak berapa lama Itachi yang tengah menggendong Yuki yang tertidur nyenyak di bahunya memasuki pintu yang masih terbuka dengan lebar karena memang Naruto tidak menutupnya kembali.

"Kemana si kembar?" Tanya Itachi sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi. Biasanya Nanase akan langsung merecokinya dan Satoru akan langsung menarik Yuki pergi.

"Tadi mereka bilang mau bermain. Tapi aku berharap mereka tidak membuat ulah lagi." Naruto menjawab, ia kemudian berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuat minum.

Itachi menurunkan Yuki dari gendongannya ke pangkuan Kyuubi yang sudah menjulurkan tangannya.

Kyuubi mengusap pelan punggung kecil milik puteranya setelah tadi menyandarkan kepala Yuki di dadanya.

Itachi ikut mengusap kepala Yuki lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu. Nanti kau mau membantu 'kan?"

Melepas jaket yang ia pakai Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sambil menyamankan duduknya.

"Aku mau alat itu." Kyuubi berkata pelan. Ekor matanya melirik Itachi.

Itachi menelan ludahnya gugup. Jangan bilang istrinya menginginkan alat pendeteksi nuklir yang tidak sengaja ia bahas tadi malam bersama rekan bisnisnya. Dan sialnya kenapa Kyuubi harus mendengarnya? Tidak masalah jika Kyuubi menginginkan alat tersebut. Ia tahu Kyuubi tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Tapi masalahnya harganya itu yang membuat ia merinding. Bayangkan saja, harganya mencapai 100 juta yen untuk satu unit alat itu. Bisa-bisa saham perusahaannya turun. Dan ia bisa digantung oleh ayahnya.

"Hahaha~" Itachi tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya tidak ikhlas.

"Omae wa shitte imasu ka? Itu limited edition 'Tachi! Aku harus mendapatkannya!" Kyuubi menampakan wajah serius ketika mengatakannya.

Sambil menatap tajam iris hitam Itachi mencoba membuat wajah memohon tapi malah wajah mengintimidasi yang ia buat.

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Itachi Kyuubi bersikeras mendapatkan alat tersebut. Ia memang sudah memiliki hobi mengoleksi barang-barang impossible semacam itu dari kecil. Bahkan ia sudah tergolong fanatik untuk membuatnya sendiri. Dulu saat masih sekolah dasar saja ia sudah bisa membuat Shoot Handler. Semacam alat yang digunakan jika seseorang menembakkan peluru padanya Kyuubi hanya perlu menaikkan frekuensi gelombang suara pada alat yang ia buat. Memang telinga manusia biasa tidak akan mendengar suara yang dipancarkan tapi peluru tadi berhasil memantul sejauh 100 meter saat dikembalikan. Bahkan kecepatannya melebihi daya letup yang dihasilkan senjata api itu sendiri. Dan itu Kyuubi langsung turun tangan untuk mencobanya dengan meminta bantuan ayahnya yang saat itu merasa kagum sekaligus bangga. Tapi tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui hal itu dan hanya keluarga mereka sendiri sebagai pengecualian. Karena jika sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahui informasi tersebut akan sangat berbahaya apalagi sampai disalah gunakan. Dan itu menjadi rahasia hingga saat ini. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi benda-benda semacam itu yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi tapi jika dijelaskan satu persatu akan menjadi sangat panjang ceritanya.

"Kyuu. Aku tahu itu limited edition tapi bukan itu masalahnya." Itachi mencoba membujuk.

"Kau takut saham perusahaan turun 'kan?" Kyuubi bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sifat egoisnya mulai keluar saat ini.

"Memangnya salah siapa aku harus meminta sesuatu yang kusukai padamu? Aku sudah mencoba mendaftar pekerjaan tapi kau selalu meminta mereka untuk menolakku."

Perkataan Kyuubi tepat sasaran membuat Itachi menghela nafas. Memang Itachi sendiri yang tidak memperbolehkan Kyuubi bekerja dan meminta perusahaan yang didatangi Kyuubi untuk tidak menerima istrinya bekerja. Alasannya cukup ia yang harus mencari nafkah untuk keluarga mereka karena itu merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Selain itu Kyuubi memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah. Ia bisa sakit parah jika terlalu kelelahan dan terlalu banyak beban pikiran.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah ini jangan ada alat-alat seperti itu lagi!" Itachi akhirnya menyerah. Kau tahu rasanya tidak dipedulikan istri itu bagai tertimpa gunung. Sakit man! Daripada mendengar Kyuubi merengek secara tidak langsung dan akhirnya dicueki lebih baik menuruti saja permintaannya.

Kyuubi menampilkan cengiran lebarnya yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain selain keluarganya. Membuat Itachi balas tersenyum kecil lalu meraih dagu Kyuubi dan menariknya mendekat. Ia kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir berwarna merah alami itu.

Pipi putih Kyuubi merona mendapat kejutan itu hingga ia tanpa sadar melalukan kebiasaannya ketika sedang malu, yaitu mencubit siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya dengan cubitan yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya mirip disengat lebah, dan saat ini yang menjadi korban adalah sang suami sendiri.

Itachi berjengit merasakan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Wajahnya bahkan sudah berwarna ungu menahan betapa sakitnya cubitan yang dihasilkan. Mungkin jika itu orang lain ia akan menjerit sejadi-jadinya sekarang. Penderitaan Itachi berhenti ketika adiknya yang kelihatan baru saja selesai mandi memasuki ruang keluarga dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di leher pucatnya. Mata onyx Itachi menyiratkan kata 'terima-kasih' untuk adiknya yang membalas dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Suara baritone itu memecah keheningan yang tidak sengaja tercipta antara pasangan suami-istri di hadapan Sasuke.

Kyuubi menjawab dengan ibu jarinya yang menunjuk dapur didalam ruang keluarga berada.

Sasuke kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Ia melirik jam dinding berbentuk bola yang tergantung di dinding sebelah kirinya. Tepat menunjuk angka 11 di jarum pendeknya. Satu jam lagi sebelum waktu makan siang tiba. Ia yakin sebentar lagi kedua puteranya akan pulang.

"Maaf lama. Tadi aku mencari persediaan teh hijau yang masih tersisa di dapur." Naruto berkata pelan sambil menaruh empat cangkir berisi teh hijau di atas meja. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil memeluk nampan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk alas membawa cangkir.

Baik Sasuke, Itachi maupun Kyuubi hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian mulai menyesap teh hijau hangat yang tersaji di depan mereka dengan anggun. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada keponakannya yang masih tertidur dipangkuan kakak kandungnya. Bocah manis itu terlihat bagai copy-an wajah Kyuubi, begitu juga dengan rambut dan iris matanya yang berwarna ruby. Hanya saja ia mewarisi sifat tenang mirip Itachi dan sedikit sifat jahil milik Kyuubi.

"Apa Yuki-chan sedang sakit?"

Itachi yang baru saja menaruh cangkir ke atas meja menjawab dengan tenang. "Kira-kira seperti itu. Tapi keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada semalam, ini berkat ibunya." Itachi melirik Kyuubi melalui ekor matanya yang dibalas tatapan tajam milik Kyuubi.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia hampir saja akan berteriak khawatir jika saja Itachi menjawab hanya dengan kata 'iya' atau 'benar'. Naruto hendak menanyakan sesuatu kembali tetapi terinterupsi ketika dengan suara nyaring putera bungsunya mengakatan akan menendang pantat kakaknya nanti jika sudah makan siang.

"Kaasan~" Suara itu terdengar lagi begitu sang pemilik suara berlari kecil memasuki rumah dengan wajah riang.

Naruto menoleh menatap putera bungsunya yang tengah berlari ke arah dirinya berada. Dengan sigap ia mendekap Nanase di pelukannya lalu mengangkat sang putera bungsu kepangkuannya.

Tidak berapa lama Satoru masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Satoru naik ke atas sofa dimana ayahnya berada lalu memeluk leher ayahnya cukup erat sambil membenamkan wajah putihnya di bahu tegap ayahnya, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari semua orang yang ada disana. Bukan tanpa alasan tiba-tiba Satoru bersikap manja seperti itu. Ia tetaplah anak berusia enam tahun pada umumnya walaupun ia terlalu jenius untuk anak seumurannya. Ia akan seperti ini jika merasa sangat kesal dan sedang dalam keadaan bad mood tingkat parah.

Tidak menampakan wajah terkejut karena sudah beberapa kali mengalami hal serupa, Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala raven Satoru. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika Satoru memang memiliki sifat yang manja sama dengan Nanase, hanya saja ia mendadak bersikap dewasa karena peran kakak yang ia sandang. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa kecil, tetap saja Satoru dan Nanase adalah putera kesayangannya. Handuk kecil yang tadi ada di samping kanan Sasuke ia taruh di atas kepala raven Satoru untuk menutupinya.

"Ayah. Tadi ada yang berani mencium Nanase. Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal." Meski suara yang dikeluarkan Satoru begitu datar dan sangat pelan tetapi Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya berkat telinganya yang tajam. Mata Sasuke mendadak berkilat tidak suka. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan hal-hal sadis yang akan ia lakukan pada siapapun yang berani melakukan itu pada Uchiha bungsunya.

"Kaasan. Apa Nanase boleh makan daging?" Suara lembut dan polos yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat berbagai kepala menoleh kearahnya tak terkecuali yang dipanggil 'Kaasan' oleh Nanase.

Naruto menggangguk kecil. "Tentu saja sayang. Asal setelah itu Nanase harus menggosok gigi."

Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Nanase menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Mata bulatnya kemudian menatap Kyuubi yang masih menatapnya.

"Kyuu-aunty~" Pekikan kecil itu membuat Kyuubi sedikit terperanjat tetapi ia segera sadar kemudian merentangkan tangannya, memberikan isyarat supaya Nanase memeluknya.

Setelah diturunkan oleh ibunya Nanase segera menghampiri Kyuubi kemudian memeluk bibi kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Dibalas dengan pelukan hangat mirip ibunya dari Kyuubi.

Seperti biasanya, Nanase akan mencium orang yang ia sayangi termasuk bibinya tepat dibibir. Sebenarnya sebuah kecupan yang polos. Cerminan dari rasa sayang yang begitu tulus.

Kyuubi mengacak surai emas keponakannya merasa gemas sendiri. Wajah garang yang biasa ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain berganti dengan wajah lembut khas Kyuubi.

Nanase terkikik kecil merasa senang. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Itachi yang masih asik dengan teh hangatnya. Agak terkejut Itachi buru-buru menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja karena Nanase menarik lehernya turun dari samping dengan tangan mungilnya untuk mencium pipi kanan Itachi.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap punggung Satoru yang masih memeluknya begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Nanase tidak ingin menyapa Yuki-Nii juga, hm?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Nanase menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuubi dengan wajah polos.

Oh iya, ia hampir lupa dengan Yuki-Nii yang tadi masih tidur di pangkuan bibinya. Nanase dengan jahil pun mulai menggelitiki pinggang ramping milik Uchiha Yuki yang masih tertidur pulas. Alis berwarna merah itu mulai bergerak gelisah akibat rasa tidak nyaman yang sang pemilik rasakan. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata berwarna putih susu itu terbuka menampilkan bola mata berwarna ruby yang sangat cantik. Sambil mengerjap Yuki mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi yang tengah menatapnya. Anak yang berusia lebih muda beberapa bulan dengan Satoru itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Apa ini sudah pagi?" Suara yang tak kalah lembut dari milik Nanase bertanya pelan.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia malah mendapat pelukan hangat dari sepupunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kecil Nanase.

"Nii~" Nanase memanggil pelan.

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengusap kepala Nanase dengan pelan. Sebenarnya kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba bisa terbangun di rumah pamannya.

Mendengar suara Yuki di telinganya Satoru beranjak turun dari sofa setelah mendapat tepukan pelan di pipi kirinya dari sang ayah dan menghampiri Yuki yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hai." Sapa Satoru singkat. Seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan tiba-tiba muncul kembali di wajah tampannya setelah tadi sempat menghilang beberapa saat.

Yuki balas tersenyum kemudian meraih uluran tangan yang diberikan Satoru padanya. Mereka kemudian segera berlari dari ruangan itu. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Yuki mampu mengimbangi langkah kaki Satoru yang sedang berlari padahal sebelumnya ia masih lemas untuk sekedar berdiri. Para orang-tua disana hanya menatap maklum. Kedua anak itu memang sangat dekat, bisa dibilang sudah seperti sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Nanase kembali naik ke pangkuan Naruto setelah tadi menyambut Kyuubi, Itachi dan Yuki. Tangan mungilnya memegang sisi kiri dan kanan wajah ayahnya lalu membuatnya menoleh kepadanya.

Sasuke memandang bingung sebelum tertawa kecil begitu Nanase mencium bibirnya sambil mengatakan 'Nanase sayang Tousan' di atas permukaan bibir pucat itu. Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya lalu mengusap pipi bulat milik Nanase yang sedikit merona merah karena udara sedikit dingin. Yah, sebentar lagi memang akan masuk musim dingin.

Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu menarik Kyuubi yang sempat asik melihat-lihat majalah sport ditangannya.

Menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung, Kyuubi hanya menuruti adiknya yang menarik dirinya berdiri.

"Kami menyiapkan makan siang dulu ya~" Kata Naruto riang. Ia kemudian menarik Kyuubi ikut bersamanya yang dibalas dengusan pasrah oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Tetapi sebelum itu Itachi terkena lemparan majalah oleh istrinya sendiri yang telak mengenai wajah tampannya. Oh, betapa malangnya dirimu, Itachi-san. Menghiraukan Itachi yang sedang mengusap hidung mancungnya yang sedikit memerah, Sasuke serta Nanase masih sibuk bersenda gurau. Sasuke menciumi perut serta leher Nanase yang membuat anak itu tertawa karena merasa geli hingga berbaring di sofa. Walaupun tangan mungilnya berulang-kali mendorong wajah Sasuke, tetap saja Sasuke berhasil mengulangi hal yang sama dengan mudah. Mau tidak mau Itachi jadi ikut tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Rupanya ia memiliki hobi yang sama dengan adiknya untuk menggelitiki putera masing-masing seperti itu. Tentunya saat Yuki masih sangat kecil dan suka diajak bercanda seperti Nanase saat ini.

* * *

Hyuuga Akari merupakan putera tunggal dari pasangan Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Gaara. Memiliki wajah tampan, rambut berwarna merah darah dan iris berwarna ungu menyala. Ia termasuk anak yang cerdas diantara teman-temannya yang lain dan sedikit pendiam. Di sekolahnya ia terkenal diantara para murid perempuan. Padahal menurutnya ia biasa saja, sangat terlampau biasa saja malah. Ayahnya adalah pemilik Hyuuga Corp sedangkan Ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dan status itu membuatnya menjadi seorang tuan muda di dalam rumah megahnya. Tapi diantara teman-temannya tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui kebenaran ini, karena ia lebih menyukai kesederhanaan yang diwariskan ibunya. Menurutnya itu lebih terasa nyaman daripada pamer akan harta benda yang dimiliki orang-tuanya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa iri dengan teman sesekolahnya yang pamer dengan sok-sok-an mengatakan kalau mereka sudah memiliki pacar. Bukannya mengejek, ia memang tidak memiliki orang yang benar-benar ia sukai. Hingga saat ini sebenarnya banyak anak perempuan di sekolahnya yang berulang kali dan tidak tahu malunya menembak dirinya. Dan berulang kali juga ia menolak dengan alasan simple yaitu 'kau bukan tipeku'. Bisa dikatakan ia terlalu jujur memang.

Tapi yang mengerikan dari Akari adalah sekali ia menyukai sesuatu maka ia akan bersungguh-sungguh dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Sekalipun itu perbuatan tidak baik seperti mencuri sesuatu yang bukan miliknya karena ia terlanjur menyukainya.

Ngomong-ngomong setelah kejadian tadi di taman ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membuat sang ayah yang bernama Hyuuga Neji menatapnya dengan alis mengeryit. Laki-laki tampan berambut cokelat gelap itu merasa heran akan mimik wajah yang ditampilkan putera tunggalnya sedari tadi. Biasanya Akari akan menampilkan wajah datar identik dengan istrinya.

Menaruh beberapa dokumen yang tengah ia tanda tangani ke atas meja ia bertanya dengan suara sedang karena merasa penasaran.

"Akari, apa yang membuatmu terus tersenyum seperti itu?"

Akari tersentak kecil mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari ayahnya, semula wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum hilang mendadak digantikan dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tousan." Akari menjawab dengan nada datar.

Neji menghela nafas mendengar jawaban singkat yang diberikan Akari.

"Tousan, dimana Kaasan?"

"Kau bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan, Akari."

Mendapat jawaban akan pertanyaannya, Akari mengangguk kecil kemudian segera melangkahkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui ibunda tercinta.

Neji yang masih penasaran mencoba menduga-duga sekiranya apa yang membuat sang putera menjadi ekspresif seperti itu. Mengedikkan bahunya, Neji meraih kembali dokumen yang belum selesai ia tanda tangani.

* * *

Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Setelah menyantap makan siang yang dibuat oleh dua chef handal bernama Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Kyuubi dengan tema 'daging' yang tumben-tumbennya berjalan dengan tenang dan damai. Masing-masing dari mereka kembali mengerjakan rutinitas yang sempat tertunda akibat perut lapar itu. Tak terkecuali Nanase yang sedang sibuk mencoret-coret buku milik kakaknya di atas meja setelah tadi sempat bergelayutan di kaki ayahnya yang berniat membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengan Itachi. Awalnya Nanase bersikeras ingin menemani tetapi dengan iming-iming lollipop jumbo oleh ayah dan pamannya ia akhirnya bersedia bermain di ruang keluarga bersama Satoru dan Yuki. Masih ingat bukan jika Nanase adalah anak yang jahil? Sasuke tidak yakin putera bungsunya akan dengan tenang duduk sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang berdiskusi. Bisa-bisa ruang kerja milik Sasuke hancur berantakan karena Nanase. Dan demi kepentingan bersama Sasuke terpaksa membujuk Nanase untuk bermain saja daripada menemaninya.

Sementara dua pasangan kakak-beradik manis sekaligus cantik disana tengah sibuk ber-eksperimen membuat berbagai macam kudapan di dapur.

Nanase melirik kakaknya yang tengah asik membaca buku bersampul biru langit dengan tulisan 'MATEMATIKA' berwarna putih di covernya, dan Yuki yang sedang sibuk menguncir kecil-kecil rambut raven Satoru dengan karet sintetis berwarna hitam.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala Yuki, dia sangat menyukai aktivitasnya itu. Yang membuat heran Satoru sama sekali tidak memprotes malah terlihat menikmatinya.

Ia merasa bosan!

Nanase beranjak dari posisinya yang duduk nyaman diatas permadani berwarna putih gading. Tiba-tiba ide jahil melintas di otak polosnya.

"Nii-chan~" Nanase menghampiri kakaknya dengan berlari riang. Kedua lengan mungilnya memeluk erat buku milik Satoru didadanya.

Satoru menatap datar wajah adiknya, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kentang goreng buatan ibu tersayang.

"Nanase mau main dengan Kira-nii, ya!" Pamit Nanase sambil memasang senyum lima jari.

Satoru tersedak, kedua bola mata birunya membelalak begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan adiknya. Ia melompat dari sofa lalu mencekal lengan Nanase dengan pelan sebelum Nanase sempat berlari keluar.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Nii tidak mengizinkan, Nanase!" Satoru berucap cepat menghasilkan raut masam di wajah Nanase, tapi didalam hati Nanase tertawa senang bisa membuat wajah kakaknya menjadi panik seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi Nanase bosan, Nii-chan~" Nanase kembali merengek dengan suara mendayu, kali ini pipinya sudah menggembung.

"Sato-chan... Kenapa tidak membiarkan Na-chan bermain saja? Kalau kau khawatir kau 'kan bisa menemaninya." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Yuki semakin membuat wajah Satoru menggelap. Ia menoleh kepada sang sepupu sambil menunjukkan wajah tidak setuju.

"Yuki-nii yang terbaik!" Nanase menghambur ke arah Yuki membuat Yuki telentang di atas sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

Satoru menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela tapi ia juga sedang ingin berduaan saja dengan Yuki (eh?) Uchiha sulung punya niat terselubung ternyata. Psst, merupakan rahasia juga kalau ternyata Satoru punya hobi bermanja-manja dengan sang sepupu. Ia kembali menatap adik dan sepupunya yang sekarang sibuk saling menggelitik dan tertawa dengan renyahnya.

"Ok, tapi kau hanya boleh main di halaman rumah saja dan panggil rambut ubanan itu kemari. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh keluar Nanase!" Satoru melontarkan wejangannya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Hei, ia juga tidak mau adiknya hilang nanti saat ia bermain sendiri apalagi kawasan tempat tinggal mereka bisa dibilang tidak sempit.

Mendengar itu Nanase mengangguk setuju ia kemudian melompat memeluk kakaknya yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

Satoru mendelik kaget tapi itu hanya sesaat karena setelahnya ia tersenyum lalu mengelus surai emas adiknya. Setelah mendapat cengiran lebar dari adiknya dan mendapati adiknya sudah tidak ada di hadapannya dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Satoru kembali memakan kentang gorengnya tak lupa Yuki yang kembali asik menjamah rambut raven Satoru sambil sesekali menerima suapan kentang goreng yang diberikan padanya.

"Aaaah~" Nanase memekik senang ketika sampai di halaman rumah yang terbilang luas. Seperti baru mendapatkan udara segar dari luar karena dikurung di penjara ia meraup rakus oksigen yang melayang-layang di udara.

Hendak memeluk pilar favoritnya di sisi kanan pintu ia mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh cepat menatap gerbang yang terdapat siluet seseorang tengah berdiri memandangnya disana.

Oh? Siapakah dia? Nantikan di chapter depan.

* * *

Thank you very much for all reader! ^^ see you to next chapter!


End file.
